


A Dazzling Duel

by JustATimb



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And he realizes he's big gay, Dancing, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Like no dialogue im sorry, M/M, Narrator highkey sounds too formal, Sylvain is thirsty, There's a Felix thirst paragraph but it's in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATimb/pseuds/JustATimb
Summary: Sylvain thought he was ready for the White Heron Cup. Spoiler alert: He wasn't.





	A Dazzling Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Ikesoren Discord for inspiration and motivation! Love y'all.

Sylvain would be lying if he said he hadn't been waiting for the Ethereal Moon. With both the Grand Ball and the White Heron Cup approaching, there was much to look forward to. Many ladies would be dressed in their best for the ball, after all. He even overheard Mercedes convince Ingrid to wear some makeup, albeit begrudgingly. Even the Goddess Tower rumor was quite interesting if he was being completely honest. Two people destined to meet, a complete stroke of fate and destiny. Not to mention that one of the lovely Lion ladies would be selected for the Cup and dance. That would surely be a sight. 

There seemed to be an air of anticipation and charm flowing through the air for...most people. Manuela seemed to be somewhat downcast, and Lorenz seemed to be striking out with the ladies, but that was fairly normal. He had enough ego to get through it at least. Felix seemed unaffected, preferring the training grounds. It would be a wonder if he even came to the Ball.

The big question hanging in the air was, "Who will the Professor pick to represent the Blue Lions?" They were all good options. Ingrid would take the training seriously and ensure no missteps. Annette would most likely have the energy to really have fun dancing. Mercedes had a certain grace and elegance to her. Even Flayn's optimistic way of seeing things would surely show itself in dance format. No matter who was chosen, it would be a lovely show to watch.

...At least, until the Professor chose Felix, of all people, to dance in the Cup.

Sylvain nearly coughed up a lung once he heard the news. How was Felix, Mr. I only care about dueling and being prickly, supposed to garner a win for the Blue Lions in the White Heron Cup? Apparently Felix had tried to get out of it, but Byleth wouldn't budge.

There was no way he wasn't going to watch though. It was bound to be hilarious to watch his stiff movements next to the likes of Dorothea and Hilda. And, of course, to support the Blue Lion House. At least, to make his intentions seem pure. 

I don't know, Sylvain. He seems...motivated for some reason. I wonder if the Professor coerced him somehow?" Ingrid said, finishing off a sweet bun.

"Yeah, but what are the chances of him winning? Or not making a fool of himself?" 

"You should put more faith in him...even though the situation may not be his strong suit."

"Whatever you say, Ingrid."

One more sweet bun and one tart later, the duo headed towards the White Heron Cup. Dimitri was already there, at least, according to Ingrid. Once they made their way towards the hall, they saw Dimitri motioning them over. "You made it just in time. It looks like it's going to start." 

Moments after he had said so, Alois's booming voice could be heard, welcoming all to the glamorous event and regaling some story about the origins and meaning of the event. After introducing Manuela and Shamir beside him, Alois showed the contestants. Sure enough, Felix did show up. That was impressive in its own right. 

"Without further ado, let us begin! Dancers, please get ready. And.....LET'S GO!"

In quite a contrast to Alois's ear-shattering yell, a lovely melody began to play, and the dancers began. And Felix...

He was surprisingly good. It seemed like his speed and agility worked to his advantage. His movements were graceful, and his hands were positioned quite lovely when not holding a sword. His hips and legs were swaying perfectly to the rhythm, and his navy hair was framing his seemingly blushing face. It was mesmerizing. Eventually, Felix went down to dip his invisible partner, and it happened to accentuate the curve of his as-

"AND THAT'S TIME! Allow us humble judges to take a moment to discuss."

Sylvain blinked in shock. It was over already? He had only been watching Felix for a few seconds at most. Sure, his eyes may have lingered there for a brief moment, but he didn't even see Dorothea and Hilda. How could he have been staring at Felix the entire time? He was just admiring Felix's silky hair and shapely legs and-

Wait. When did that happen? 

"And so, the winner of this year's White Heron Cup is...the Blue Lion House!"

He was expecting Felix's dancing to be a sight to behold. This is not what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do a second chapter eventually. I love Sylvain and Felix together so much help me.


End file.
